Love
by Kawaii-author
Summary: Rin and Sesshomaru meet in.. unexpected places. Will love blossom, with the stoic man; and happy woman?
1. Chapter 1

1

_**Love.**_

Okay, we'll start off by telling the basics; my name is Rin Akira, and I'm 21 years old. I live in Tokyo. I have my own apartment, though it's very small, it's absolutely perfect. I have one dog; but I had to practically beg my landlord to keep him. He's a big, fat, scruffy hound that I took in off the street, who I happened to name Lucky.

I work as a vet and part time author, but not so much as the writer due to my busy schedule; so we'll just stick with vet. I'm usually at the mall; due to the fact my brother; Miroku, works there as the owner, along side his girlfriend; Sango. Well now I'll let you hear my story, I suppose.

**The begining.**

"Lucky, I'm home!" Yelled Rin as she walked into the front door, dropping her large bag and coat on the wooden bench by the doorway.

Walking to the kitchen she was welcomed by the paws of her obese dog, sending her backwards and making her fall into a heap on the floor. "Lucky, what do you suppose you're doing?" She asked as he simply licked her cheek and whined.

"Yeah, yeah you fat thing, I'll get you some food." Said Rin as she laughed and walked towards the pantry. Pulling out some dog food she refilled his bowl and made sure he had plenty of water before going to find herself something to eat.

Later that night with filled bellies, and sleepy covered faces, Rin crawled up into her bed followed by Lucky, she had taken a warm shower and changed into some comfortable pajamas; and they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, the alarm went off, and with many failed attempts Rin finally managed to press the off button while still laying on her stomach; face down into the pillow. Her friends always told her she slept in 'unbreathable' ways.

Walking to the wooden dresser she pulled out what she wore to work, a pair of jeans and a her, 'save an animal' shirt. She had made one in every color; and made it the work force uniforms for the vets office. Today she decided on an orange one and threw it over her head.

With little time to spare she brushed her teeth quickly and brushed her hair into a ponytail; her long hair still reaching below her shoulders. Making sure Lucky had food and water she grabbed her bag and jacket and rushed out to the car. On her way to work she started her day by unsafely checking her text while driving.

_**You have one new text message.**_

_To:_Rin

_Hey Rin, it's Sango and I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to that new little café with me and Kagome? It's supposed to be really nice._

_Sango_

She smiled and called up her brother.

"Hello." She heard the deep voice from the other line.

"Hey Roku; is there anyway you could stop by and feed Lucky after work, I'm going to be busy." She said, still driving.

"Sure thing, but I have to go; I have to open the mall or some very angry people will mob me." He said laughing.

After my quick goodbye I pulled up a new text message and write her back.

_To: Sango_

_Hey Sango, Yeah I'll be able to make it. Pick me up at six.(:_

_Rin_

After a hectic day at work she smiled when she saw Sango and Kagome walk in. "Hey guys ready to go?" While they both smiled and nodded.

When they got in her car they gave her a change of spare clothes so she wouldn't have to go in her work uniform. "You guys really didn't have to," she said smiling as she climbed into the back seat to change.

Now dressed in a yellow sun dress, she slid on some heels to match. "It's been a while since I've been in anything besides jeans," said Rin, stepping out of the now stopped car.

Walking in the three of them sat in a little booth by one of the many windows, and was soon welcomed by a waitress. "Can I start you off by getting you something to drink?" As the woman as she smiled at the three.

After ordering they all started talking about how everything was going; like Sango and Miroku's relationship and the fact that Kagome and Rin didn't... much to there depression. A loud voice broke them out of there conversation though, causing them all to look up.

There stood two men, at the table right next to them. The younger looking one had long black hair and was dressed casually in a pair of jeans and some old rock band shirt, while the older one was dressed in a sensible suit.

When the two noticed them staring, the younger one stood and walked over to a blushing Kagome, sending her a wink; and a "Hey."

"I have to use the bathroom." Replied Sango, giving Rin the look that it was there Que to leave. "And I have to uh… well um… go over there." Said Rin, laughing when she stood up.

Sango and Kagome slapped their foreheads.

Rin walked to the other side of the café and was standing up against the side of the bright blue painted wall, when some disgusting looking man came up to her putting his hands on either side of her.

He reeked from not bathing, his hair was greasy and damaged and his breath stink of liquor.

"Can I help you?" asked Rin, sending him a glare telling him to get the hell out of her personal bubble; only causing him to smirk. "Look, I just want a good time."

Most people must have thought this vile creature was her boyfriend, because no one seemed to even notice the exchange. "Get away from me." she stated loudly, making everyone look her way. The man turned around and came face to face with a large fist.

The man with the suit from the earlier table looked at the unconscious body, then back at her.

"Thank you..." she said, as she smiled at him. When he started walking away from her, Rin walked behind following him; until he finally turned to look at her over his shoulder. "Can I help you?" He asked.

Rin looked at him and smiled again "I just wanted to say maybe I could pay you back someway?" He looked at her with amusement, that didn't really reach his mouth, but shone in his auburn eyes. "How could you possibly pay this Sesshomaru?" He asked in some kind of third person; making her smile.

"Well maybe this Rin can take you to dinner." She asked as she pulled out a peace of paper from her purse and scribbled down her address. Nodding shortly he started walking to the younger man who simply followed causing Rin to call after him, "Tomorrow at seven!" Making the man nod sharply again, without looking at her.

"Oh Rin, how romantic!" Called Kagome, making Rin roll her eyes and laugh. "Let's go." Both Sango and Kagome smiled as they crawled in the car.

After dropping off the girls she went home and took a shower singing her favorite song, badly... and loudly; making her laugh by the end of it.

When she got out she braided her hair so it would be curly in the morning and put on a long t-shirt. Going into the living room, with Lucky on her tail she told him all about her day; not even thinking about the strangeness of the fact she was talking to her dog. By the end of the tail she had fallen asleep lying on the couch, with Lucky curled up at her feet.

She dreamt of auburn eyes.

**Across town.**

Staring at the small slip of paper, with black scribbling on it; he didn't even pay attention to the stack of unfinished paperwork on the table in front of him. For the first time in his life, Sesshomaru went to bed with unfinished work, and slept.

He dreamt of chocolate brown eyes.

**A/N: So tell me what you think! This is actually a story I wrote **_**years**_** ago, and even though it wasn't any good I still like the plot. So I decided to rewrite it! Tell me what you think!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

1**Hello(: Thank you for the really nice reviews; and **_**yes**_** I will be updating regularly. I will try to do it every one-three days unless I have an emergency, but I was so excited that I finished the second chapter a bit early! Okay, tell me what you think?**

**Dates and Kisses.**

Rin woke up with a bright smile on her face. She ignored the crick in her neck from sleeping on the couch and started out her normal routine; with an unnoticed bounce in her step. Getting dressed, she sped out the door; nearly forgetting the chain of keys on her way out; but was lucky enough to grab them in the nick of time.

Getting in her car she checked her phone; once again starting her unsafe day by checking for messages... while driving.

_**Three new messages. **_

_**First new message.**_

_To: Rin_

_Hey Rinny Good luck on your super smoking hot date! Btw, I got a date with the brother! Love you._

_Kagome._

_**Next new message.**_

_To: Rin_

_Hey Rin! Good luck with your date! Hope all turns out well._

_Sango._

_**Last new message.**_

_To: Rin_

_OH MY DEAREST SISTER I THINK YOU ARE FAR TO YOUNG TO BE GOING ON A DATE WITH SOME STRANGE MAN! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? CALL ME RIGHT AWAY! _

_From: Miroku_

Instead of doing the 'sisterly' thing and calling her brother; she ignored his message, and instead pulled up and entered work. Walking in she was greeted with an urgent secretary, a lobby ful of people and a ton of sick animals staring at her.

"Well, lets get to work." She said pulling on a pair of working gloves.

After a grueling day of work, she headed home looking forward to a hot, steamy shower... until she remembered she had to go on her date with Sesshomaru. When she got home she raced up to the apartment building and nearly tripped on Lucky in her haste to get into the house.

It was six, so she assumed about an hour before he would be there. Jumping in the shower, she bathed quickly to get the smell of animals off of her and toweled herself quickly. Not having any idea were the duo were going she simply changed into a black dress, which could be classy or casual. You could never go wrong with a black dress.

After slipping on her heels, grabbing her coat and making sure that Lucky had plenty of water, she skipped towards the now ringing doorbell. "One second." She called as she opened the door.

When she opened the door, his stoic face didn't change, and she really didn't expect him too. He was almost a rugged type of handsome, the way he kept himself in shape. He wore a dark pair of pants and a buttoned up white long sleeved shirt, but he also had a black suit jacket slung across his shoulder.

He looked like a model.

"Let us go." He said as he starting walking towards his car.

Walking up to the car, he was the perfect gentlemen and opened the door for her, then walked to his side and started driving. "So Sesshomaru, where are we going?" She asked, as she sat back into the warm leather seats.

"Where would you like to go?" He asked. His voice was like honey, the words coming out of his mouth sounded so perfect; and he didn't even have to try.

"Well we can grab a bite to eat, and maybe go to the pier? It's so beautiful at night... with the stars shining."

When they got to the small restaurant she picked out, he had to admit to himself how surprised he was. He had an expensive car, and he was obviously drenched in wealth... so why didn't she pick the most expensive restaurant around? The way she looked, was like she should be dining in the most expensive of ways; but instead she chose to eat at a hotdog stand in a parking lot?

There it was, the stand which sold many different types of hotdogs. It sat in what looked to be a parking lot, and there were benches where people could sit... outside. The pier sat close beside it in walking distance, obviously so he wouldn't have to drive much afterwards.

After ordering there food and drinks, they sat down at one of the wooden benches that were located there.

"So what is it you do for work?" She asked, smiling at him. He stared back at her, "I am a part time business owner of Tashio Inc." her mouth came open. "Part time owner of... what?" She asked. He had expected it to be out of shock that she was on a date with the wealthiest man in Tokyo; along side his half brother. Was he wrong though, he finally found out. It was because she didn't have any clue what there business was.

"So what is it you actually do there?" She asked after she tried to remember anything about the unknown business. We create and build things other people can't. We cure diseases other people don't even know exist." He stated standing up to throw his trash into the barrel looking trash can, as she followed with her own food.

They made small talk as they walked along side towards the end of the pier, and she even made the stoic man smile a couple of times. Maybe not 'smile' but she was sure that a ghost of a quirk would develop on those lips.

"Have you ever been head over heels in love?" She asked as she leaned against the railing that looked out into the open water. The dark waves crashed together below her, and she could smell the sea salt in the now night sky.

"No." He replied.

She smiled up at him as she slowly intertwined there fingers. He didn't pull away.

"Oh.. That's good, it leaves you heartbroken most of the time." She said smiling up at him sweetly. 'God how he wanted those lips.' He thought, as the small woman grasped onto his hand tighter, and looked toward the waves again.

When he dropped her off he walked her to her door, "I had fun tonight," she said. As she stood there, once again intertwining there hands, he didn't say anything, nor did he rip his hands from hers so she thought he couldn't hate it. "Maybe we could do it again?" She questioned. Trying to slyly ask him back out again. It didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Tomorrow is Friday?" He asked her, making her nod her head up at him. "I have a meeting I need to be at, but Saturday would you accompany me for the day?" He asked. Making her face break out into a large grin.

Nodding she gave him her number, so he could call her anytime he pleased, and gave him a peck on the cheeks; rushing inside afterwards with a speedy goodbye.

Inside, she stood; back against the door. Fingers to her lips where she had just kissed Sesshomaru. They burned, and sparked and felt like fireworks. That night, she dreamt of Long black hair.

Outside he stood in just about the same position against his car. His fingers to his lips and his mind reeling with this unknown feeling; something he had _never_ felt. Rin. That night he dreamt of long chocolate brown hair.

**A/N: I am officially done with this chapter! I am very proud of all the sweet Rin/Sesshomaru scenes! I hope you enjoy!(:**


	3. Chapter 3

1**Hello(: If you're reading this it means you've read my other two chapters too! :D So thank you! I also want to thank the people that have reviewed so far! Enjoy(:**

**Tears and Sex(;**

Three weeks... three weeks they had been together; something Sesshomaru wasn't used too. His old relationships consisted of a total of one night stands so he could fulfill his own needs, not for the pure pleasure of a woman's company.

The past three months seemed like a fog of... love? He scoffed at the idea. This Sesshomaru never 'loved.'

When he arrived home, he wandered to his room, noticing the yellow light on his home phone indicating he had a message. Normally he wouldn't answer it; but Rin popped into his mind as he heard the pressed the new message button.

"Sesshomaru?" Her voice rang out on the answering machine; he smirked. "I think we need to break up." His smirk vanished. "It's not working... so do _not_ come here!" She said, but it lacked something. Was she trying to make him angry?

"You're a good for nothing man, and I _never_ want to see you again so _don't _come here; goodbye." Was her parting words, but he wasn't paying attention by now; he was now breathing heavily.

Angry aura surrounded his strong body as he slowly got up and walked to his car, and drove... to Rin's apartment.

To angry to even knock on the door he slammed it open with suck force it almost flew off the hinges, and banged against the wood floor. He stopped short when he noticed she wasn't alone.

There sat Rin being held down by one man, while another one held a knife to her perfect neck. All three of them looked over at Sesshomaru; but he only looked at Rin. Tears pooling down her brown eyes, and her bottom lip had a deep gash in it.

He also noticed the dark brown bruise forming around her left eye. The men smirked when he said nothing, probably thinking he was scared; boy were they wrong.

The anger turned to pure fury as Sesshomaru's golden eyes started to leak a deep, crimson, red. His long black hair grew longer and silver, almost like the finest silk. His ears turned pointed and two purple jagged marks appeared on his cheek, plus a crescent moon appeared on his forehead.

The men started to shake but attempted to jump him at the same time, throwing themselves at the demon, but were stopped by two clawed hands going through there stomachs.

One dropped dead to the floor as the other used the last of his remaining strength to try and kill the demon once again with the fallen knife.

He was soon dispatched of said knife though, when Sesshomaru was instantly behind him and had snapped his neck off his head. Blood splattered on the floor and Sesshomaru looked in disgust at the now messy room.

He was distracted though when Rin's shaky hands slid around his waist from behind. He noticed the cut on her left arm and his anger spike again, causing Rin to flinch from behind him.

Slipping his clawed hands with her soft ones, he turned around so she could wrap her arms around his front. Sesshomaru lifted her chin so she was looking up at him. Tears fell from her eyes, as he wiped blood from her cut lip.

"Rin, are you hurt badly?" He asked in his usual stoic demeanor causing her to shake her head in denial and bury her head into his chest once again.

"Sesshomaru..." She started waiting for his nod to continue. "What... are you?" She asked looking into his golden eyes once again. Leading her to the couch he motioned her to wait one second as he pulled out his cell phone; dialing a number.

"Jaken." He said into the phone.

"Come, there was a... incident." And with that the conversation was over.

Rin grabbed his hand and played with the claws that just minutes ago, killed two grown men. "Thank you for coming... I was afraid you wouldn't so I had to make you angry." She said looking at his hand that she held instead of his eyes.

"Did they touch you Rin?" He asked causing her to start shaking. "No... but they were going to." She said as he felt anger radiating of her body.

He nodded to afraid to speak.

"So will you explain what's... going on?" She asked toying with a long silver lock.

"I am a powerful Inuyokai, also known in the past as the great dog of the West." She nodded hoping he would continue. "As the years grew on the demons were less common so as demons we had to change into human forms... much to our displeasure."

"I'm sorry... It's our fault you couldn't be yourself." She said leaning in close to him. The knock on the door was answered by Rin as a green looking... thing walked in squalling to the men behind him to start cleaning up the mess.

"Hello?" Said Rin looking down at the... toad?

"Human? Get away you wretched being!" But was cut off by Sesshomaru's foot. "Hush Jaken." He said and with a glare at the imp; causing said imp to scurry away in terror.

Grabbing her hand, he dragged her bedroom, just noticing the men had locked Lucky into the bed room. Who leaped into his mistresses chest. He had licked her face, and Sesshomaru could practically _feel_ the relieved feeling pouring off the dog.

Sitting down on the bed, he held her closely to him, "Do you wish for this Sesshomaru to change back into his human form?" He asked staring at her closely.

She shook her head though much to his pleasure, "I actually... think you look very handsome like this Lord... Sesshomaru." She whispered into his elf shaped ear. Kissing the base of it softy. Working her way to his lips.

His growl set her off the edge as she kissed him passionately.

The night consisted of them finding fulfilment together, and he slept with her in his arms.

She dreamed of Clawed fingers.

He dreamed of soft, perfect fingers.

**Hint for Chapter four:**

"Sesshomaru." She awoke with a smile on her face, curling in closer to his strong arms.

Lifting her body up slightly she felt a pang on her neck, as she softly touched the mark on her neck making her gasp. It didn't feel like a regular hickey.

"Sesshomaru! What is this?" She asked anxiously waking him up making the demon growl; trying to bring her back down to sleep.

"Mate." He growled out slowly, practically purring it.

"What?"

**A/N: I left you with a small something for chapter four.(: Hope you're as excited as me!**


	4. Chapter 4

1**I'm officially posting my fourth chapter! I just wanted to say thank you so much for the reviews!(: Here's some replies to the most **_**recent**_** reviews for chapter three. I will probably posting my replies to reviews on updated chapters. So review please!**

**Divine Rose: Yeah, I was actually not even going to include demon Sesshomaru; but It really wouldn't be him without it.(: Thank you!**

**Inuyasha is Awesome: Thank you(: And yes the time skip was kind of big, but I was just so excited to show Sesshomaru's true form! :) Haha, I might go back and add an extra chapter of what happened during the three weeks.**

**Cristaline: Thank you! And I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Nt1200: Haha, I read your comment and was like... Fail! And then I saw the rest of it and was like 'Oh good!'(: Thank you!**

**Marks.**

"Sesshomaru." She awoke with a smile on her face, curling in closer to his strong arms. Lifting her body up slightly she felt a pang on her neck, as she softly touched the mark on her neck making her gasp. It didn't feel like a regular hickey.

"Sesshomaru! What is this?" She asked anxiously waking him up making the demon growl; trying to bring her back down to sleep.

"Mate." He growled out slowly, practically purring it.

"What?" She practically yelled, in his sensitive ear.

When he didn't seem to be moving any time soon she leaped out of bed and rushed to the full length mirror to examine the mark. Two puncture marks nestled at the base of her neck; red and sore.

Sesshomaru's arm slinked around her waist and she felt him softly lick at the wound. His silver hair fell around his face so she couldn't see him clearly from her view in the mirror.

"Sesshomaru?"

Stopping his ministrations he looked up slightly at the woman whos fingers glided softly through the long silver hair, she seemed to adore. Growling softly, InuYokai don't purr of course, he tried to lead his mate back to the large bed that awaited them.

"Sesshomaru... why did you call me _mate?" _Asked Rin trying to control her voice.

"Because you are mine." He replied simply, stoic as per usual.

"No, I am your _girlfriend_; which we actually haven't even officially stated yet." She said grabbing on to his clawed hand as it tried to softly push her backwards on the bed.

"No _mate_, I marked you." He practically whispered in her ear; growling when he felt the shivers going from her head all the way to her toes. "So can you explain what this means in 'human terms' then? Is it like second base or something?" She asked hopefully.

"Marriage." The word slipped so easily off his tongue, and out of his mouth.

She almost laughed out loud at his joke, he wasn't joking.

"Sesshomaru? You're kidding right! Please tell me your kidding!" She asked gripping his arm tightly.

"This Sesshomaru does not kid." He thought she would settle down and realize how lucky she was for being able to marry him. Not only was he owner of a rich company but was also the Lord of the West; yes, she would surely realize how lucky she was.

She threw a vase at him.

"You _married _me!" She screamed at me, getting ready to launch the home phone at him.

"Yes." She threw the phone.

He dodged it, due to his demon speed, and growled out "mate," in a warning tone.

She mocked him with a "Sesshomaru."

"Do you dare mock _this_ Sesshomaru?" He was caught off guard though when a soft sob escaped through her lips.

"You don't understand Sesshomaru, I can't marry you." She said as the tears continued to fall down her delicate cheeks.

"Mate." He whispered hoping she would cease her tears. She glared instead. "Don't call me that! You don't understand! It's only been _three weeks!_ Miroku's going to kill me... and married! Mates! Married people are supposed to live together! My apartment can't hold both of us, and my dog! I haven't even met your family! You haven't even met mine!"

She would have continued if his lips hadn't pressed against hers.

"You're mine Rin, that's all that matters. Besides there's nothing that can be done about it, there is no way to take away the mark once given." He said almost smugly.

"What do expect me to tell people?" She yelled again, anger back. "Oh, this? I got married but instead of rings we decided to _bite_ each other!" Sarcasm hanging in the air.

"Do you want a ring?"

Her eyes softened, "No Sesshomaru, I don't want a ring, not yet." She said sighing.

"At least it's winter and I can cover this mark with a scarf or something for the mean time." She said staring at the man who had once again laid her on the bed and now laid on top of her.

"Rin, other demons shall not touch you, if they do they know there lives are over. This mark now has my scent, but humans will still try to obtain you, and this I can not allow. So you shall have a ring." He said coldly; like he was imagining the men doing it.

Rin glared again. "I don't want one."

With a growl he picked up his phone from the bedside table.

He dialed and ended up on the phone with the... green toad demon?

"Jaken." He paused. "Get a ring... _now_ Jaken!"

"No Sesshomaru!"

"Do you dare raise your voice to me, Rin?" He asked, clearly shocked.

Jumping off the bed she rushed to her dresser to pull out some work clothes. A pair of jeans and her work shirt.

Brushing her hair up into a ponytail, she called over her shoulder, " I'm going to work, will you _please_ find a way to get rid of this mark?" She asked as she pulled a scarf tightly around her neck, but when she turned around he was gone.

Walking into the living room, she noticed both of the dead bodies were missing and not a drop of blood stained the carpet.

She also checked on Lucky to make sure he was taken care of an headed on her way to work, and as per usual she checked her phone in the car. She had a text message.

_**One new message.**_

_From: Miroku._

_Call me, it's urgent!_

Sighing, she dialed her brothers number.

"Miroku?" She asked into the phone.

"Hey Rin, just wanted to remind you that you have to be at mom and dad's tonight." He said making her sigh.

"Why exactly?" She asked.

"It's Thanksgiving... Don't you remember?" He said sounding incredulous.

_Crap._

"Got it, are you bringing Sango?" She asked smiling at the mention of her friend.

"Yeah, hopefully she still not angry with me..." He said.

"Grab her ass?" I asked already knowing the answer. "Yeah, but she should be used to it!" He whined into th phone. "Bringing_ your _new boyfriend?" He asked... she could practically feel the smirk.

"How did you know?"

"Sango." He said smiling, "Oh, yeah... maybe." She blushed, "Well I gotta go, see you tonight."

With that she hung up.

Calling Sesshomaru's number she sighed.

"Hello?" His voice sounded so... cold, but she had gotten used to the way he spoke.

"Sesshomaru... is there any way you can come with me to my families house tonight for a family Thanksgiving dinner.

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"Hn."

Rin practically growled in frustration.

After her phone call with him, she hugged the scarf closer to her, and walked into her office. Tonight was gonna be interesting.

That day she thought of fang like teeth.

He thought of her perfect teeth that had been biting his lip all during the night.

**What do you think? Here's a hint for chapter 5:**

"_Inuyasha drop the Turkey! Don't throw it at Sesshomaru! That's for the family!"_

"_He had it coming!" He yelled over his shoulder._

_He was cut off by a handful of mashed potatoes thrown in his face, his culprit: Rin._

_Looking at Rin he glared, "Why you!"_

"_You started it!" She yelled. He would have thrown the Turkey at her, if a handful of stuffing didn't hit him. Sesshomaru smirked._

_That's when the food started flying._


	5. Chapter 5

1**Chapter five is up! I'm sorry its so late tonight! I was at my little brothers basketball game forever, plus I had Spanish homework, Haha. I suck at speaking Spanish; those who do I give you so much credit!(: Well here's some replies to your reviews.**

**Tkplover: Wouldn't you be mad? Haha, I would be super pissed if that happened to me, but as everyone knows she will give into his charms(;**

**Divine Rose: Haha, I actually am writing what happened between the three weeks as we speak! :) And yeah, there were so many questions I thought it would be better to just reply on here.**

**Jolie: Thank you!(: And I will.**

**Nt1200: Thank you!(:**

**Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kags: Gosh I would too! :) And thank you!**

**Cristaline: Yes, The food fight is up in this chapter(: I had to do it when I thought of it, Thank youuu!(:**

**Food Fight**

"Rin!" yelled her mom as she walked into the brightly lit doorway. She had thought she was walking in alone, but her moms next question squished that thought, "and who is this handsome young man?"

Looking behind her Sesshomaru stood there in his human form. 'He had to have used his demon speed.' She thought. She had known no one was there on her way to the doorway.

"Her boyfriend." He replied for her when she didn't say anything. She sighed in relief, he hadn't said mate. She didn't even know where to begin explaining that one.

After her moms open happiness to her daughter having a relationship, Rin's blushes and Sesshomaru low growls she finally aloud them to come inside out of the blowing wind; and into the living room.

"What are you doing here?" An angry voice yelled causing Rin to physically jump. There sat Kagome, her mother, grandpa, brother... and Inuyasha. Her dad, brother and friend Sango were no were to be seen.

"Inuyasha don't yell at your own brother!" Yelled a just as angry Kagome, who smacked him in the back of the head... hard. He turned to her with an angry expression on his face, "What's hed doing here Kagome?"

"He's dating Rin! I thought I told you that!" She said glaring at him.

"He's dating _Rin?" _ He practically screeched. It reminded Rin of Jaken's yelling.

Kagome didn't miss a beat, "Of course he is! You're always with him at work did you seriously not know!"

"No!" He yelled again, but froze and turned slowly to look at Rin. His gaze: her scarf.

Backing up, she ran into Sesshomaru's front, who's hands gripped both of her arms. They were saved by the intense stare when Rin's father yelled that dinner was finished.

Filing into the dining room they all sat down at the long, ancient table that awaited them; filled with delicious food covering it.

Sango and Miroku were already seated.

When Rins' mom came into the dining room, caring a turkey which was big enough to feed an army; they couldn't do anything but stare at the massive meat.

"Now as a family tradition we can all say one thing were thankful for, Rin you may start." She said giving her daughter a smile.

"I'm thankful for my... friends and family." She replied happy that she could go first.

"Rin..." Whined out her brother, " I was going to use that one!" Which caused Sango to smack him hard in the back of the head, causing him to shut up.

After many thanks spread around the table, from ramen, video games and food it finally made it's way to Sesshomaru.

"Rin." He replied simply, causing the girls at the table to look at said girl; who was blushing.

"Keh, whatever." Was heard from Inuyasha who was clearly annoyed.

A growl came from Sesshomaru's body, which only Inuyasha and Rin heard, so no one expected it when Inuyasha stood up and yelled at Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha!" Yelled Kagome clearly mortified that her boyfriend was making such a scene in front of her family and longtime friends to the family. "What are you doing?"

He grabbed the massive turkey, almost losing his hold on the giant cooked roast.

"He has it coming!" He screamed, but was cut off by the handful of mashed potatoes hitting his face; the culprit: Rin.

He was about to sling the three pound turkey at the girl, if a face ful of stuffing hadn't hit him. New culprit: Sesshomaru.

That's when the food started flying.

Mashed Potatoes, Cranberry sauce, Stuffing, Casserole, Ham, Turkey, Deviled eggs, Corn and Rolls flew everywhere.

When everything stopped being thrown, the room was a mess; completely covered in food.

"That was fun!"

Everyone turned to see Rin's mother. She was covered in food, and stood beside Kagome's mother. "Indeed it was, one of the best Thanksgivings yet if I do say so." She said brushing off some corn from her longtime friends shoulder.

Rin's father was laughing as he scraped the mashed potatoes of his receding hair line; his jelly jiggled when he laughed.

"Well dear, shall we get started on this mess?" He asked.

Hearing munching, everyone looked over to see Miroku chowing down on the remaining food on the table; all the while he had tried to save any food possible.

Rin giggled as she flicked a deviled egg off Sesshomaru's shoulder and made sure to hug him.

He knew why.

She was covered in gravy; which had been dumped on her by Kagome, and she rubbed in all over his front.

Hearing Sesshomaru's growl only made her laugh harder when she almost lost the scarf off her neck. That is until Kagome fixed it with a smile motioning towards her own scarf that she tightened. After giving each other knowing looks they started laughing and walked towards there own 'mates.'

"Mom! Me and Sesshomaru are leaving! Can you hold down the fort?" She yelled and started walking towards the door at her moms smile and nod.

When they made it back to the apartment they fumbled with the keys, and tried to unlock the door between kisses. They couldn't help the sudden urge that hit them on there way home; maybe it was their gravy covered bodies, or the way Rin's out of breath excitement, caused excitement of his own, but whatever it was it caused 'urges.'

So off to the bedroom they rushed.

Breaking apart Rin panted out a "I'll... give the mate thing a chance." She said before she started fumbling with the buttons on his shirt.

Sesshomaru couldn't help the very small smirk appear on his lips before he kissed her back passionately. Pulling out the exquisite diamond ring from his pocket he slid it on her finger quickly. She would have taken it off if he hadn't gripped her hands with his own, and started kissing her again.

"Wear it. Please?" He asked staring at her.

She saw something flicker in his eyes, as his hair turned silver.

He was in his demon form.

Looking In his eyes for a second she nodded her head, before twisting her hands into his hair; pulling him closer to her now shirtless body.

That night he dreamt of her naked body, writhing under his.

She dreamt of him holding her afterwards and playing with the long brown strands of her hair.

**Hint for Chapter six!:**

"Jaken save him!" Yelled Rin shaking the green demon; which caused him to shake his head with a glare.

"Lord Sesshomaru told us to stay out of it _human._ So you will listen to him."

"Then I'll help Sesshomaru!" She yelled before running past Jaken and jumping in between the fight, as Jaken stared with shocked eyes.

"Sesshomaru!" Yelled Rin. '_I'm coming!'_

**So what do you think! Good? Bad? Need some work? Haha, Hope you enjoyed it, and also the hint for the next chapter!(: Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

1**I finally have time to write this chapter!(: Sorry, it's just that my birthday was today and I've been super busy with school and stuff. :/ But here it is! :)**

**nt1200: Yeah, I wanted to make Rin the start of the food fight. :)**

**Jolie: You shall see in this chapter.(: Hope you enjoy!**

**Divine Rose: Thank you for coming out of hiding for my benefit! :) I get excited when people review because that means people enjoy it! So thanks again! :)**

**Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag: I'm glad you like the hints(: I would like to give the readers something of a 'cliff hanger,' and I'm glad you're enjoying the story! :)**

**Savior.**

Waking up, Rin couldn't help staring at the diamond ring that sparkled on her finger. The crystal glimmered in the morning light that shown through her window. Looking down, Sesshomaru stared at her through half opened orbs as she glanced down at him with an almost cat like smile.

Leaning in they were at the bring of kissing... when Lucky decided he wanted his mothers attention. Licking the side of her face, he whined as he crawled up in bed with his mistress and laid his head down in her lap.

She laughed at Sesshomaru's jealous growl.

Kissing him lightly she patted Lucky's head and got out of bed; changing into her normal work attire. "Sesshomaru, I'll probably be at work late tonight; so don't wait up." She said winking at said demon.

He simply nodded and got up, grabbing some pants and his car keys, to go to his own home and get ready for work. Kissing her on the cheek he left, leaving her to finish.

She sighed when she heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" She asked groggily into the phone.

"Morning sleepy head!" A male voice rang through the phone; Miroku? No, the voice was to manly.

"Who is this?" She asked warily.

"You don't remember me?" He asked her, making her stare at the phone in confusion. He sounded really disappointed at her response.

"Not really?" She said almost more in a question then a statement as she tried to recall all the guys in her head.

"It's Kohaku!" He practically yelled, causing her to jump at the anger; and suprise filled her face.

"Sorry Kohaku, it's been years since the last time you were in town." She said glaring into the phone; he was the last person she could think of that she would like to be talking to. A silver headed demon popped into her head as a small smile spread onto her lips.

"Yeah, well. You want to goto dinner tonight and catch up or something?" He asked with a _whatever _tone, making her roll her eyes.

"Look, Kohaku; I have a husband, and I really don't think he would like thought of me going to dinner with another man?" She said with a smile on her face. Another good thing about having a demon as he boyfriend.

"Boyfriend?" He asked; it came out almost as an... accusation?

"Yeah? What Kohaku, you didn't think I was here _waiting for you_ did you!" She asked almost to the point of laughter. The guy had told her it was over; after she had _caught_ him cheating on her; and then ran off with the blonde haired bimbo.

When the phone started beeping indicating he had hung up she couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up in her throat as she started out the door and headed to her car. She had no messages and no voice mails so she didn't have to go through the normal routine of her unsafe driving and texting.

When she arrived at work and nobody would even look at her she knew something was wrong. Going up to her anxious looking secretary she asked what was up with the looks.

The womans bright red hair almost came out of her pigtails as she tried to explain the situation.

"Rin it was terrible! Some hooligan and his thug like friend came in here with base ball bats and sharp looking sticks and ran everyone out of here! I tried to tell them to get the hell out of here but they didn't care what I said. Just you wait until my Kouga hears this! One of the men even pushed me back and my back hit the desk! They destroyed your office and the animal examination room and just made a mess out of everything!" She breathed out as fast as she could.

"Ayame! Calm down! Did you here any of there names? Or do you have a description?" Asked Rin as she tried to shake the young woman.

"Well one of the men were called Kohaku, but that's all I got." She said as she tried to fix her fallen pigtails so they wouldn't cover her eyes.

Rin sighed, would he really be stupid enough to pull a stunt like this? Picking up her phone she dialed Sesshomaru's number.

"Hello?" The voice of a preppy woman answered. "This is Tashio's Company, how may I help you?" She asked.

"Hello, may I speak to Sesshomaru?" Asked Rin the sweetest she could.

"Oh, well... I really don't want to disturb mister Tashio." She whispered out. 'Was everyone afraid of her boyfriend?' Thought Rin.

"It's very important. Please?" She asked again, practically pleading with her voice. She sighed.

"One second please." She said before she heard her boyfriend cold voice over the phone.

"Sesshomaru, I have a bit of a problem." Said Rin as she walked towards Ayame, who was also talking to the police; explaining what had happened. When he asked what it was she explained about how Kohaku had called and how he had come and practically destroyed her work.

She heard Sesshomaru's deep menacing growl and bark out 'I'll be there in a minute.' Before he hung up the phone. Just as Ayame had finished her conversation with the cop.

"So what did they say?" Asked Rin as she examined the ruined office closer. "Well, they won't be able to come out until this afternoon." She sighed before trying to straighten up the unbroken material.

The sound of the door busting open surprised them both.

"Rin." A voice sang out as it inched closer.

Rin and Ayame looked up to see Kohaku; and about four huge men behind him.

"Just go away Kohaku!" Yelled Rin as she slowly picked up the letter opener from behind her back and held it there. It wasn't much but it was better than being completely defenseless.

Walking up to her he placed a hand around her bringing her close to her; making he try to push his body away from her. "Get away from me!" She yelled as she shoved the letter opener into his shoulder, yelling at Ayame to run.

Following after her they ran into her office, as she slammed in her door shut and latched the lock. Looking around for anyway out of the building she found her self completely hopeless. "Ayame! Do you have your phone?" She asked as she started putting stuff in front of the door.

Ayame shook her head as tears started to form in her eyes. "Ayame, now is not the time for tears; help me put this desk in front of the door." She said quickly; unfortunately for her, her door was shoved open; breaking the lock.

"Kohaku no!" She yelled as he made his way towards her. When Ayame fainted beside her she started shaking. She had to protect Ayame.

Before she could react Kohaku was grabbed by the back of the throat and was thrown out of the office.

There stood her savior in all his glory. His silver hair spread around his glorious body and his eyes were completely reddened.

"Sesshomaru!" She yelled, but he just turned around and headed for the men in the main room. Jaken, the green imp ran in her office yelling for her to come; that Ayame was already taken care of.

Turning around she noticed that Ayame's body really was gone. How did she not see that? Running into the main part of the building she saw Kohaku on the ground, with blood pooling around his head, and she saw Sesshomaru surrounded by the four bigger men from earlier.

Only now they didn't look like men, they looked like... demons!

A few minutes of fighting and she knew Sesshomaru was no match. Though he was tough, one against four demons almost as powerful was even to much for the Great demon of the West.

"Jaken save him!" Yelled Rin shaking the green demon; which caused him to shake his head with a glare.

"Lord Sesshomaru told us to stay out of it _human._ So you will listen to him."

"Then I'll help Sesshomaru!" She yelled before running past Jaken and jumping in between the fight, as Jaken stared with shocked eyes.

"Sesshomaru!" Yelled Rin. '_I'm coming!'_

The four demons obviously didn't expect the intrusion of the human girl, but those seconds they were distracted were the only seconds Sesshomaru needed. In seconds Sesshomaru had them all, face down, in there own blood.

Rin couldn't stop the shaking that entered her body as she fell into her mates arms. "Sesshomaru I was so scared, I didn't know if you would make it." She cried out as she clung to the front of his bloodied shirt.

"Rin. I shall not kill in front of you again, you should have been gone already." He said glaring over her body at the cowering green imp that had turned the shade of a paler green.

She nodded as she wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru before turning back to the bodies; only they were... gone?

"How did they?" She asked staring at the empty, clear floor.

He just smirked at her confused expression before grabbing her small hand in his.

"Jaken, clean this up." He stated without even looking over his shoulder; causing Rin to smile.

'_I love you Sesshomaru.'_ She thought as she smiled towards the man.

**Hint for chapter 7:**

"Rin! Don't you think you're moving kind of fast!" Said Miroku, almost in a panic like state, he didn't care how old his sister was; she was still his baby sister.

"Were married..." She said looking at her slipper covered feet.

"_What!" _Yelled Miroku as he grabbed her shoulders, causing her to grimace. "I would have told you sooner Roku but there was so much going on..."

She stated, almost to the point of laughter, Miroku's face had turned a shade of... purple?


	7. Chapter 7

1**Hello Loves :) I am back with another chapter! I'm so proud of how I'm going through with this story! Usually I give up when I feel like no one would like it anyway, but my reviews make me feel like some people want to read it! So I shall finish it until the end!**

**Divine Rose: Haha, yes it is on the fifth :) That's cool that your dads is too! Thank you once again for coming out of hiding to review! :D And Kohaku has extreme anger issues D: Is he dead? Who knows. :) Guess you'll just have to keep reading(; Thank you!**

**Jolie: Thank you very much! :)**

**nt1200: Yeah, I thought I should throw something like that in there for all the fighting fanatics. :)**

**Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-kag: Is Kohaku dead? :) Guess you'll have to keep reading(; Haha, and Thank you very much! :)**

**A brothers love.**

"He did what!" Yelled a womans voice over the phone plastered to Rin's ear.

"I'm telling you Kagome, is it wasn't for Sesshomaru, me and Ayame would have been goners!" Rin yelled sitting up slightly. She was relieved in a way that her friend knew about the Tashio brothers were demons. It gave her somebody to talk to about all of it.

"Kohaku? I knew that you guys dated; but _he_ cheated on _you?"_ She yelled as Rin nodded her head; even though Kagome couldn't see it.

Sesshomaru tightened his hands around Rin's waist burying his nose in the fabric of her pajama pants. Ever since the _incident _he hadn't left her side, much less let her out of his sight. Leaning against the headboard of the bed, she sighed.

"Well I think I'm going to bed for the night, I'm exhausted." Yawned out Rin as she smiled towards her demon.

"Okay, but don't forget you have to go to lunch with Miroku tomorrow, I think he's feeling neglected from his sister ever since you and Sesshomaru started dating." She giggled out causing Rin to laugh as well.

"Yeah, I wont forget." She laughed before saying her goodbyes and hanging up the phone.

Snuggling into her mattes string arms she was on the verge of falling asleep when his deep voice rumbled her back awake with a, "Where are you going tomorrow?"

Looking up into the auburn eyes that could stare into her very own soul she sighed, "I have to go to lunch with my brother. He's feeling 'neglected' since we started dating." She said chuckling slightly into his toned chest.

"What about me?" He asked leaning down until his lips had captured hers in a soft kiss, bringing a gasp out of her.

"Aw, are you feeling neglected?" She asked rolling so that she was sitting on his chest. "Because I could always fix that." She whispered before capturing his lips with hers causing a growl to start up in his chest, he was content.

The next morning he was not.

"Rin, I'm coming with you." He stated watching her wander around the room, trying to collect clothes for the lunch with her brother.

"Sesshomaru, I think I will be fine." She said with a giggle, throwing on a simple black dress. It was a corset like style on the top; but from the waist down to her knees it flowed.

He growled but let her have her way, "Rin you shall wear your wedding ring."

She sighed, "And what am I suppose to tell my brother?" She asked in exasperation, causing another annoyed growl to leave his lips.

"That you are engaged."

When she nodded slowly and slipped on the ring she gave him a small peck on the lips, grabbing her purse as she yelled a sweet goodbye.

When she finally made it to the restaurant, she saw her brother wave her over to his table as she made her way over to it. "Hey, Rin." He said. Goofy, yet bright smile plastered on his face over her presence.

She smiled as she settled herself across from him, and waved the waiter over. She didn't see Mirokus' look of utter shock or the fact his body tensed.

"How may I help you?" The young woman asked as she twirled a blonde curl around her finger shyly.

Rin smiled and looked down at the menu she held in her hands, "Well I would _love _a glass of water... and a salad will do; have to keep up my figure." Said Rin with a large grin and wink towards the petite girls now giggling face.

"And you sir?" The girl asked turning toward Miroku. "A water is all." He croaked out, causing Rin to lift a thin eyebrow in his direction.

When the girl left, Miroku lifted his shaky finger and pointed to the ring on Rin's finger with a white face.

"Oh this?" She asked, trying to brush it off and get it over with a smile, "Sesshomaru bought it for me."

"Rin! Don't you think you're moving kind of fast?" Asked Miroku, almost in a panic like state, he didn't care how old his sister was; she was still his baby sister.

"Well actually, were married..." She said looking at her feet.

"_What!" _Yelled Miroku as he grabbed her shoulders, causing her to grimace. "I would have told you sooner Roku but there was so much going on..."

She stated, almost to the point of laughter, Miroku's face had turned a shade of... purple?

"Rin this isn't funny!" He whined out as he ran a finger messily through his hair.

"Look Roku, it's not that big of deal. Are you upset because you weren't at the wedding?" She teased him with a small smile.

"Rin, it's not about that. You guys have been dating for _four _weeks. That's hardly enough time to tell each other you love each other, much less marry them!"

"Well actually..." She started with a blush. "We haven't really told each other we love each other." She looked up to see his jaw open.

"You married... but you don't... Rin?" He pleaded for an explanation with his voice.

"Oh, look at the time. Guess it's time for me to go." She said with a smile as she stood in her chair; causing Miroku to knock over his chair in his effort to stand up and stop her.

"Rin I want to have a word with this _husband_ of yours right _now!" _He yelled causing everyone in the restaurant to glare at them.

"_Fine._" She growled at him, upset that he had embarrassed her in the middle of a nice place like this.

"Good." He barked out following her out of the restaurant, and into the parking lot to there cars.

"Aren't you going to take _your _car?" She asked as he slipped into her passenger seat.

"Oh, I don't think so little sister. Like I'm going to let you try to skip out of this one. Let's go meet that _husband _of yours." He said with an evil smile, causing Rin to sigh. Her brother was such a _dork!_

**Hint for chapter 8: **

"So you and my baby sister are _married?_" Asked Miroku walking around Rin and Sesshomaru who sat on the couch with there fingers entwined.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said sending his 'brother in law' a death glare. Rin on the other hand hid her face in Sesshomaru's arm so her brother wouldn't see her laughter.

"And do you love her?" He asked out stopping in front of the pair, arms crossed.

Sesshomaru glared harder...


	8. Chapter 8

1**Hello! :) I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in... what? A week! Oh, goodness, but I have been super busy with school, and trying to move into the new house and all of that good stuff. :) But since its Sunday I decided to sit myself down and actually **_**type **_**something, so here you go! **

**Divine Rose: Thank you for your sweet review! :) And I'm glad you are no longer in hiding! :D Miroku does have a loose screw, doesn't he? :) Haha, Thanks again!**

**Jolie: Thank you! :) **

**Cristaline: Thank you! And here is your update! :)**

**nt1200: Oh yes! :)**

**Inuyasha is Awesome: Thank you so much for the separate reviews! :) I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

**Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag: Haha, Thank you! And Miroku and Sesshomaru's meeting in this chapter is finally up! :) Hope you enjoy!**

**Big brother**

Pulling up to the house Rin let out a sigh. Just her luck that her mate had yet to leave her apartment yet; probably waiting for her to come home. Getting out she locked he car door as she heard Miroku follow her to the door.

Walking in she saw Lucky, he came over to his mother and gave her a sweet lick of welcoming and then moved on to give Uncle Roku one too.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin called out, giggling when she felt arms glide around her waist. He didn't smile, or laugh but she knew he was still happy to see her. Staring into Golden orbs she lost her breath, as they both started to lean in.

It was so romantic.

Until Miroku started coughing like a maniac, it killed them romance.

"Now that I have your _attention." _He yelled; glaring at the 'happy' couple.

Sesshomaru's growl vibrated Rin's hand as it rumbled beneath her finger tips. Glaring at him she whispered sharply, "Stop glaring so scarily at my brother." He stopped growling but didn't stop glaring at the intruder.

"Why don't you have a seat?" Asked Miroku, sounding pleasant enough, but Rin knew her brother all do well and couldn't stop the sigh that came from her lips. "Roku, what do you think you're doing?" She asked cautiously. She didn't know what the big deal with her brother was, was he upset because she got married before him and Sango or something?

"So you and my baby sister are _married?_" Started Miroku walking around Rin and Sesshomaru who sat on the couch with there fingers entwined.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said sending his 'brother in law' a death glare. Rin on the other hand hid her face in Sesshomaru's arm so her brother wouldn't see her laughter.

"And do you love her?" He asked out stopping in front of the pair, arms crossed.

Sesshomaru glared harder... "That is none of your concern."

Miroku chuckled, but stopped when he noticed his sister's deflated eyes staring up at her _husband._ "Oh the contraire, brother. It is my concern when it involves my baby sister." He said pointing to his sister who stared up at him with confused eyes.

Sesshomaru wouldn't have said anything else if it weren't for Rin's eyes to fall on him in an expecting manner. She was waiting for him to answer the question.

"Love is for fools." He said simply glaring once again at the man. His growl erupted quietly again when he felt his mate get off of him; glare now placed on her pretty face. Sesshomaru wanted that look to go away.

"Then what am I Sesshomaru? A fool? Why, because I love you?" She said, tears staring to form from her eyes. She didn't know what else she could say, so instead she grabbed her brothers hand and dragged hin towards the door.

She wasn't about to forget her baby as she grabbed his leash and hooked it to his collar. Letting the tears fall freely now she went to her car, Miroku following behind her in silence.

This time, she drove.

Dropping him off at his car, she didn't say a word as she made it to her destination. She would stay with Kagome for a few weeks until she could get her head.

Tears fell more freely now, what kind of world was it that she couldn't even escape to her own house? And why? Because her demon husband now resided in it. Calling Kagome, she waiting for one of her best friend to pick up.

"Hello?" He sweet voice answered over the phone.

"Can I stay with you?" I asked bluntly, it wasn't like she could stall on the question. She was sitting in her car as she spoke, with Lucky sleeping in the backseat.

"Of coarse, want to talk about it when you get here?" She asked, making Rin smile. She told her where Inuyasha and her were staying as she wrote down the directions and made her way there. She was just glad that she could count on her friends to gave her back.

Making her way to Kagome and Inuyasha's she couldn't stop the thoughts of Sesshomaru from entering her head.

When would he realize that he loved her too?

**Hint for chapter 9:**

"Brother why is my mates _scent _on you?" Asked Sesshomaru, with a menacing growl building up in his throat.

His mate had been gone for a week now, no where to be found, and now his _disgrace_ of a brother comes into work with _his_ mates scent on him.

"Look Sesshomaru..." but he was cut off by his brother holding him to the wall by the throat.

"_Where. Is. She.!" _He yelled at the half demon, making him open his eyes in shock.


	9. Chapter 9

1**First off I would like to sincerely apologize to my readers for being almost two months late! I know I shouldn't make excuses but my computer caught a virus and was broken! :( Please forgive me and I shall faithfully update at **_**least**_** once every week! Please stay faithful to this story! Thanks!**

_**Nt1200: **__Haha, Yes it was very short! Hopefully this chapters longer! :)_

_**Divine Rose: **__Thank you so very much for adding this story to your favorites! Im glad that you enjoy it. Thank you for the long, comments. They really mean a lot to me! :) Thanks again very much!_

_**Inuyasha is Awesome: **__Haha, I think Sesshy's just in denial(; And Thank you for the nice review. _

_**Jolie: **__Thank you for the Review! And they I'm sure they can work it out eventually! :)_

_**AnimeRoxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag: **__I'm so sorry I left you hanging for so long for this chapter! :) Hope you enjoy it and thanks for the review. _

_~KawaiiAuthor. _

**Making up with muffins. 3**

Seven days doesn't seem like that much time, but when your counting down the days, the minutes, the seconds? Time seems to last forever.

Rin had all but disappeared from existence, Sesshomaru had all the best demons looking for her, and for what? Nothing. Noone could even get a scent of his mate anywhere... and Sesshomaru was not a happy demon.

She hadn't shown up at her apartment, or her parents, or even her _beloved _brothers house, thought Sesshomaru with a sneer.

Twirling the small pen that rested in his long, graceful fingers he glanced at the tall oak doors of his office, then to his phone that sat on the corner of his desk. Not once had she called his phone, not even his cell.

Before there... insignificant fight she would send his corny little voice mails that would help his boredom. Now nothing.

Glaring at the paperwork in front of him, he hastily stood from his chair and walked out the door, intent on going to his car, then on to his mates apartment. His nose stopped him and had him sniffing slightly to his right though, to the black haired Half demon.

A glare was placed in his face instantly when a realization dawned on him.

"Brother why is my mates _scent _on you?" Asked Sesshomaru, with a menacing growl building up in his throat.

His mate had been gone for a week now, no where to be found, and now his _disgrace_ of a brother comes into work with _his_ mates scent on him.

"Look Sesshomaru..." but he was cut off by his brother holding him to the wall by the throat.

"_Where. Is. She.!" _He yelled at the half demon, making him open his eyes in shock.

"What are you doing? There are humans here! Have you lost it!" Yelled Inuyasha trying to claw off the hands that were on his throat.

Loosening his grip, growls started racking his body, "Where?"

Inuyasha glared as he finally slinked down from the grip, "She's been staying with my mate and me, and sulking about none other than you, bastard."

Sneering, Sesshomaru turned on his heel, leaving his younger brother to race to his car, so he would be by his mates side when Sesshomaru showed up. With Sesshomaru's determination, he would no doubt beat even Inuyasha, so with that he revved up the purring engine; the race was on.

Meanwhile.

"Rin, what do you think of this color for the curtains?" Asked Kagome admiring the difference between the homey red, and the ocean blue colors. "Rin?" She asked again when no answer came.

"Hu? What was that Kagome?" She asked ignoring the sympathetic look that came from her friend.

"Thinking about him?" Asked Kagome patting her friends hair down smoothly and sitting down beside her, hold one of her palms in her hand.

"It's hard not too, that jerk." She whispered, smiling at the small satisfactory at being able to call him names. Kagome smiled soft, but sadly at her friends obvious misery. She had been able to do nothing but sulk since her and Lucky had showed up on her doorstep.

"Rin honey, if you miss him so much, why don't you just go back to him?" Asked Kagome, head turned slightly, making Rin sigh.

"I don't know, pride maybe? I know I might have overreacted, but it's hard... I feel like he way never come to love me..."

Kagome giggled slightly, "Hon, you have him hook, line and sinker. You just have to wait for his time to tell you that he loves you. I mean, when he told you 'love is for fools,' you also had you older brother there too. For someone as awkward with real relationships as him, wouldn't you say that would be slightly difficult?" She asked, making Rin nod slowly.

"I suppose..."

"Miss Kagome?" Asked one of the many lady maids, as Kagome smiled and nodded for her to continue.

"Mister Tashio is home." She said with a small smile as Kagome's excited face told her to bring him in.

Rin could only sigh at the obvious love between her friend and the short tempered half demon.

"Rin..." Was heard from across the room in a cold toned voice, making said girl to get instant whiplash at trying to look at the man.

Sesshomaru stood, as handsome as always, in his suit, tie loosened in his haste to get here, and the top two bottoms from his white shirt unbuttoned.

"Sesshomaru... what are you doing here?" Asked Rin, starring at the man now in front of her. His silver hair that she loved was strayed everywhere, and sweat beads glistened on his forehead.

"Come home."

Nobody even noticed when Inuyasha walked up to his own mate, too enthralled in the older demons words.

"Home?" Rin asked, the word rolling out her mouth "Are you sure my love... won't be too foolish for you, my _lord?_" She asked, Sarcasm dripping off her tongue.

Instead of a snippy reply he instead grabbed the front of her shirt, bringing her in to him, burring his face into the base of her neck. Breathing in her sweet scent and nuzzling at the mating mark that screamed his name.

Inuyasha could only drop his jaw at this shocking display, and was drug out of the room by Kagome before he could disturb the moment.

"Mattteee." His voice rumbled out making her hands travel up and around his neck. "I'm ready to go home, Sesshomaru."

She didn't know how they made it home so fast, until she looked at the unknown house that now stood in front of her, tall and proud. "Uhm, Sesshomaru? Did you make a wrong turn?" Asked Rin, confusion on her face as she slipped her fingers in between his.

This week had been torture without him, and now she knew for sure, he loved her. He might not know it, but she was positive of it... one bite at a time, she would have his love; she would just have to be patient.

Easier said then done.

"This is your new home, Rin."

Rin could only stare at the beautiful house in front of her, was this Sesshomaru's house than... or her house now? There house?

"All of it? Sesshomaru this house could hold at least twenty people!" She exclaimed to him, shock on her face as she was drug past the front door and down one of the long, open hallways. The bright colors and paintings that hung on the deep red and yellow colored walls made her want nothing more to live in this... dream house.

Stopping in front of two white doors, Sesshomaru opened them to show a large... extremely large, white, purple and red painted room. A large bed sat off to the side, with a fluffy looking comforter. A desk sat next to a open window with red curtains hanging on each side of it.

Expensive looking swords and air looms hung all around her, and little nicknacks were placed around the room. A tall bookshelf, filled with different types of novels and two dressers stood side by side.

She smiled as she jumped into the demons arms and twisted his long silver hair into her tight grasp. Smashing his lips in a 'I missed you,' type of kiss, he could only kiss back eagerly as she smothered him with kisses, sliding her hand up his chest.

He had her shirt off in a haste and discarded in seconds.

Falling into the covers she could only smile into him, "I love you, Sesshomaru."

He didn't say it back, but the emotion that radiated in his eyes were filled with such care and tenderness that she held her breath at the look. The intensity was one pass love, it was pure.

One bite at a time. She was sure he loved her.

That morning she awoke to arms around her waist and coffee and muffins sitting beside her on the night stand.

Biting into one of the blueberry delights she held it to her mates lips and waited for his to bite into the succulent treat. When he did she kissed him softly, tasting the blueberries on his lips, and onto her own.

"You know... It is Saturday..." She said, twirling a piece of his long hair. His smirk made her blush as she kissed him.

_**Hint for chapter 10.**_

No. She couldn't be... they had only been together for a little over a month!

"Pregnant!" Yelled Kagome, rubbing her friend tummy as she stared wonderingly at the woman above her.

"Kagome! We've only been dating for a month! Sesshomaru's going to _kill _me!" Rin yelled face palming herself, _what had she gotten herself into this time?_


End file.
